Twilight Rebirth
by J.C nobody
Summary: As Mewtwo and his partner Shadow were recovering the chaos emeralds, they encountered a strang energy coming from the mountain regions.What can it be?


**Twilight Rebirth**

_This is my first story submitted. I'm trying to make this story into a series so if anybody have any ideas for me, let me know in the comment section ( or reveiw section ). My writing style maybe awkward, but it is clear and easy to read. Enjoy!!_

Characters: Midna, Mewtwo, Shadow the Hedgehog, Zant, Marth, Link, Ganondorf, Roy, Chaos Zero, Zelda, and ??? ( for the series ) there will be others

**Chapter 1 Summary: As Mewtwo and Shadow were recovering the chaos emeralds, Shadow realized that three of the chaos emeralds were not within this area. When Mewtwo used his PSI abilities to try to perceive where the remaining emeralds could be, they encountered a gate which was emitting a strange source of pale light. They stepped in to find out that it was a alternate dimenson shrouded in Twilight. As they went to investigate this bizarre world, they were attacked by beast which materialized from the sky. After easily destroying the beastes, they saw a imp like creature in the the upper reaches of a tree. The creature greeted them also telling them that her name was Midna who witness how strong they were, so she asked them for a favor. As they declined to help her, Mewtwo realized that he can not identify the location of the chaos emerald within this realm. Midna offered to help them find the chaos emerald if they would assist her in return.**

Shadow: That's 4 emeralds...only 3 more left

Mewtwo: What exactly are you going to do with these emeralds once you've found all of them?

Shadow: Sonic and his colleagues will keep an eye on them and make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands. The power that lies dormant within these emeralds are completely incalcuable. The longer those other emeralds are out there, the greater the risk that they will be discovered and used in a dangerous manner.

Mewtwo: I see, we better hurry and find those other 3 then. Use your ability to detect the others.

Shadow: Fine... what a minute. Huh, what's going on

Mewtwo: Hmph, what's wrong

Shadow: Nothing! ( thinking to himself ) why can't I detect the emeralds. Are they somewhere else... no, they couldn't be.

Mewtwo: ( Using telepathy )he can't detect the last 3 emeralds for some reason. Seems like I have to detect them myself .

( Mewtwo's eye's began to shine a azure glow allowing him to pinpoint where they should be heading )

Mewtwo: Shadow!! Come on, I've located where we should be going.

Shadow: Well, I'm not the only one who can detect emeralds ( thinking to himself ) his powers rival my own, this doesn't suprise me knowing that he's just like me.

( As Mewtwo and Shadow reached there destination, they realized that a strange source of energy was around the mountains

Shadow: Hey! Mewtwo, you sense that

Mewtwo:( Mewtwo's eyes beagan to glow again ) What ever that energy source is, the chaos emeralds are located within in it

Shadow: Really. This could get interesting. Come on! I don't won't to wait any longer

( Mewtwo and Shadow went through a passage way through the mountains to discover that the source the wierd energy they sense early was a gate )

Shadow: So this is why I couldn't sense the chaos emeralds.

Mewtwo: This energy, it's magic not known to this realm. Those markings, I've never seen such inscriptions before.

Shadow: Hurry up! I don't have time to waste studying a worthless gate.

Mewtwo: We should make sure we know what were getting our selfs into if we step through this gate.

Shadow: ( Walking towards the gate ) I know exactly what I'm getting myself into.

Mewtwo: Whatever you say.( walking towards the gate )

( Shadow and Mewtwo stepped through the gate. To their suprise, they realized that what was within the gate was a totally different world ).

Shadow: How could the chaos emeralds be trapped in this place?

Mewtwo: This is a different realm, a dimension shrouded in twilight. These clouds look as if sunlight never touched them. Marth and Link told me of a world like this before, but my memory is kind of hazy.

Shadow: There's nobody here in this realm, there's just green orbs floating by.

Mewtwo: ( Mewtwo's eyes glowed a different color ) These are the people of this realm.

Shadow:( Chuckeld )...well that's something different, anyway come on, we need to find the other 3 chaos emeralds.

( As soon as Mewtwo was about to try and detect the other emeralds, they heard something from the sky )

Shadow: What was that awful screeching !?

Mewtwo: Look there, there's a portal forming from the clou...huh, what are those creatures

( They watched as the creatures fall from the sky .As soon as the creatures landed on the ground, they immediately started searching for something )

Shadow: This things better not get in my way our else I might have to destroy them.

Mewtwo: I as well, if they make the wrong move I'll erase them from there pathetic exsistence. Hmph, it look as if their looking for something. Do you think it's the chaos emeralds?

Shadow: ( Shadow's anger rising ) It better not be the chaos emeralds!!

( Shadow raced to destroy 2 of the 3 beasts, but the 3rd one made a extremely loud noise causing the other 2 to awaken )

Mewtwo: Magic, I wonder if destroying them at the same time is the answer.( Mewtwo's eyes glowed an azure color once again. His hand was glowing an azure color as well.)

Mewtwo:( Evil Laughter ) Hahahahahahah...( Mewtwo using telekinetic powers to levitate the creatures in the sky. ) Shadow, finish them off.

Shadow: Gladly ( Shadow teleported infront of the 3 beast ) Chaos spear!!!( 3 simoultaneous shots of energy erased the 3 beast.

Mewtwo: So, if we encounter anymore beast we have to destroy them all at once

Shadow: It seems that way. I'm going to go see if those beast were looking for a chaos emerald.( As he searched, he realized that it wasn't a chaos emerald they were looking for.) It wasn't the chaos emeralds, then what were they sear...hmph, I sense another presence close by.

Mewtwo: ( teleported by Shadow ) Have you located the emeralds?

Shadow: Shhh! Were not alone, there's somebody else here

( As they both were looking for the presence that was watching them, they saw suttle movement at a nearby tree )

Mewtwo: Show yourself or else !!!!

???: Alright, alright, just don't do anything crazy.

( The creature floated down from the upper reaches of the tree )

???: Welcome to the Twilight Realm, you to must be from the realm of light. How did you arrived here? I never seen such weird creatures

Shadow:( Angrily ) If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut!

Mewtwo: Shadow, calm down. This creature looks different from the others, who are you?

???: Who me? I'm Midna the Twilight Princess

Mewtwo: A princess?

Midna: Yup, the real deal

Shadow: I never seen a princess that look like a imp

Midna:( Talking in a cocky way ) That's because this isn't my true form. I choose this form over my true form anyday

Mewtwo: So, what do you want. Why were you spying on us?

Midna: Well seeing how strong you two are, I was thinking that maybe I could ask you two a favor.You see I...

Shadow: Not interested

Mewtwo: Sorry, but we came hear for only one thing and we plan on leaving with that thing( Mewtwo's eyes started to glow again, but this time he couldn't pinpoint the location of the chaos emeralds )

Mewtwo: That's odd, I can't seem to detect the chaos emeralds

Shadow: It's because of this blasted twilight

Midna: Chaos emeralds huh, you mean those shiny rocks?

Mewtwo: You've seen them, well where are they.

Midna: ( Smiling ) I'll help you find them, but only if you agree to help me in return

Mewtwo:( Sighed ) Do we have any other choice.

Shadow: Alright, ( sighed ) we'll help you

Midna: Great! So shall we get going!( thinking to herself )Getting back the fused shadows will be a piece of cake with this two.

Mewtwo: ( Using telepathy ) And what exactly are these fused shadows your thinking about?

Midna: Huh? How did you...who are you guys?

Mewtwo and Shadow: We're the ultimate life forms.

Mewtwo: We were created in exactly the same laboratory for only one goal.

Shadow: To destroy anything that comes in contact with us and our masters.

Midna: ( Timidly ) Really? ( thinking to herself )maybe these two are too dangerous.

Mewtwo: Relax, we didn't agree with what we were programmed for so we destroyed our masters along with the lab.That's when we decided.

Shadow: That we were going to determine our own purpose

Midna: Well, that's good to hear

Mewtwo: Come on, let's get going. Lead us to the first chaos emerald.

Midna:( Smirking ) No problem.

So that was the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. I'm almost down with the second chapter so whoever liked this story wouldn't have to wait long. For the second chapter, an enemny from Twilight Princess will return.Can you guess who it is?


End file.
